In the Event of My Death
by omelettethemusical
Summary: It is a Starfleet custom for every officer to make a hologram addressing their friends and comrades, which will be played if they die in the line of duty. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Picard

If you are watching this, I am dead. Hopefully I died in the line of duty and not from some malfunction of my artificial heart. In any case, this is my final message to you, the crew of the starship Enterprise.

Number One - Will. I once told someone that you were one of the finest officers with whom I have ever served. I stand by that now more than ever. I have complete confidence that you are ready to command the Enterprise, or any other endeavor you set your mind to. You are more than a first officer, you are a valued friend, not only to me but to the entire crew. You brought a warmth and humor to the bridge that I often lacked, and for that I cannot thank you enough.

Mr. Data, I regret that I will be unable to see your continued progress in becoming human. But trust me when I say that you are already far more human than you know. Remember that you are a culture of one, and cherish your uniqueness. You may not feel anything at my passing, but you will grieve in your own way.

Mr. Worf, I hope that on the Enterprise you have found a place where you feel you truly belong. I know that I speak for the entire crew when I say that I would trust you with my life without hesitation. Serving as your cha'dich has been a great honor. SoH jIH van.* *I salute you

Counselor - Deanna - whatever remaining sanity I have, I owe to you. You have been a constant confidant for me and the crew, and often helped me to see what I did not wish to acknowledge. Quite apart from your abilities, you have a natural empathy that shone through even in the darkest moments. I feel truly privileged to have had you by my side.

Mr. LaForge, I cannot count the number of times your brilliance and dedication saved our ship. You have a special way of looking at things, both literally and figuratively. You have never given anything less than your very best and are always ready to lend a helping hand. I wish you every success and happiness.

Wesley, you have taught me at least as much as I have taught you. Your kindness and youthful enthusiasm have always been your greatest assets. Every day you remind me more and more of your father. I know that I could never replace him, but I am sure that he would be very proud of you, as am I.

Beverly, you have healed me in more ways than you will ever know. I am forever grateful that you requested to be assigned to the Enterprise, and that you returned. You are an incredible doctor, an incredible mother, and an incredible friend. If I have ever caused you pain, I am truly sorry. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out.

To the rest of my crew: I wish I could have known you better. I cannot express the depths of my appreciation for every single one of the adventures we have had together. And in telling you how I feel, I can do no better than to quote a musical from the early 21st century: _Because I knew you, I have been changed for good._ Picard out.


	2. Chapter 2: Will Riker

If you are watching this, I am dead. I want to say goodbye to all the wonderful people I've known in my time on the Enterprise.

Captain - sir. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime. I hope I've been worthy of it. I've never regretted my decision to remain on the Enterprise with you rather than take my own command, not for long anyway. You are the greatest man I've ever known, and I can only hope to someday be half the man you are. If I ever become a good captain, let alone a great one, it'll be because of what I learned from you.

Data, I know you don't have feelings and all, but I just want to apologize for telling you that androids bother me the first time we met. And for arguing against you when you were on trial. I know I didn't have a choice, and you've already forgiven me, but I just had to say it again. You've been a great friend, not just because you're unfailingly honest, but because of your innocence and sense of wonder. I hope you never lose those things, no matter how human you become.

Geordi, you're such a fun guy to play cards with or hang out with in Ten Forward or on the holodeck or do all kinds of things. You joined the beard club, if only for a little while, and never made fun of my trombone playing. You're a great engineer and an even better friend, which is saying something.

Worf, my brother in arms, I couldn't imagine a more loyal friend to fight by my side. You've been a great father to Alexander and a great security officer on board the Enterprise. If I could reach through this hologram, I'd give you a manly pat on the back. And maybe a manly hug too.

Doctor, I'm sorry I took up so much of your time by getting myself scratched or burnt or bruised or what have you. But whenever I did, you were always ready to take care of me and keep me in bed as long as I needed to be. And you always let me know when I was being an idiot, which was often. So, thanks.

Wesley, from the day we first met, you've been like a little brother to me. It's been so great to watch you grow from a baby-faced kid who threw snowballs and fell into the creek on the holodeck to a young man who can pilot a starship with the best of them. I know that amazing things are in store for you, and that you can meet any challenge that comes your way.

Deanna... Imzadi, this is the hardest goodbye of all. I don't know if you can sense emotions through a hologram, but if you can, then you must feel how much this hurts me. And if you can't, then I don't think I can put it into words. I'm sorry I was never there for you in the way you needed me to be. I hope you find someone who deserves you. You were the first woman I ever loved and the one I always came back to. So if I never said it enough before, I'll say it again: I love you. I love all of you. Riker out.


	3. Chapter 3: Data

If you are watching this, I have permanently ceased to function. I do not know if it is possible for me to _die_ per se, but just in case it is, I am making this hologram to say goodbye to the people I have come to consider my friends.

Captain. Aside from Dr. Soong, you are the closest thing I have to a father. You have taught me more about being human than I have ever learned from assimilating information from books. You have defended my rights and the rights of my child. A boy once asked me why I was not captain of the Enterprise, given my superior intelligence and purely logical reasoning. One has only to look at you to know the answer to that question. I count myself truly lucky to have served under you.

Commander - Will. I will never forget how you taught me to whistle the first time we met, or how you saved my life when I was on trial by arguing against me. You are a true friend and will make a fine captain if and when you accept your own command. I hope you do.

Lieutenant Worf. Although I am physically stronger than you, I have never questioned your position as chief security officer. You bring a unique cultural perspective to the Enterprise, and in many ways I feel a kinship with you. We are both outsiders, in some ways one of a kind. I hope that someday soon you are able to take your rightful place in both the Federation and the Klingon Empire.

Counselor. I confess that I have never truly understood you. However, you have often provided me with valuable insight into the human mind. You were also the closest thing that Lal had to a mother. Since she is a part of me, you will always be a part of me as well.

Doctor. I have never required your services, but according to my observations, they are invaluable to the functioning of this ship. I have never known you to give up on a patient or go against your principles. I would like to thank you once again for teaching me to dance, with a spontaneity which I cannot recreate.

Wesley. I will always remember how you were the only one who recognized when I had been replaced by Lore, or how you fixed me so that I could save the Enterprise crew from the addictive game. Due to your young age, you have always yearned to prove yourself. I assure you, it is not necessary. You have already proven yourself more than ready to take your place among our crew.

Geordi. If it is appropriate for an officer and an android to have a best friend, then you are my best friend. I shall always appreciate the adventures we had together on the holodeck, and can think of no one I would rather have as the Watson to my Sherlock Holmes. Your importance to me is elementary, my dear LaForge.

I cannot comprehend the sadness you will feel at losing me. I hope it is not egotistical or perverse of me to wish that you are sad. In making this hologram, I am experiencing a similar input to what I experienced at the funeral of Tasha Yar. If there is one thing that event taught me, it is that funerals are not about the person who has died, but about those who are left behind. So I leave you behind, and wish you many more happy voyages full of discovery. Data out.


	4. Chapter 4: Deanna Troi

If you are watching this, I am dead. I have a message for each of you, because you have all touched my life in ways I can't even explain.

Captain, I have seen you in your most vulnerable moments. I know you don't like the crew to see you that way because you think it makes you look weak. But I know how strong you are. I know how much you hate losing anyone under your command, and it's little comfort that we all knowingly accepted the risks. For what it's worth, I now say without reservation, no matter how I died, that I trust you to make the hard decisions. Always.

Data, I can't read you like I can read everyone else. I guess in that way you've made _me_ a little more human. But I know that somewhere in that positronic matrix of yours is a great capacity for friendship and love. I hope you get to share that friendship and love with many, many more people in the years to come.

Geordi, you care so much about everything and everyone under your purview that I'm amazed you don't pass out from exhaustion. So since I'm not around to say it to your face anymore, take care of yourself, and go to Dr. Crusher whenever your visor gives you headaches. Chocolate always helps me, too.

Worf, I always feel completely safe when I'm around you. I know how important it is to you to protect others and do the honorable thing. I am so moved that you would think to ask me to be Alexander's godmother. I'm sorry I can't be there for him any more. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a great warrior like his father.

Wesley, I've seen you deal with a lot of insecurity and self-doubt over the years. You should know that everyone has these feelings, even the oldest and most experienced officers. Everyone makes mistakes, but not everyone learns from their mistakes and corrects them. You always try. You've accomplished so much while you've been on the Enterprise and I'm so proud of you.

Beverly, you have been such an amazing friend to me. Ever since I found out I had an older sister, I wondered what she would be like, and I kept hoping she would be like you. You have so much intelligence and kindness and you're a wonderful mother. Let yourself have the happiness you deserve.

Will, Imzadi, you are my soulmate and always will be. You were the first and only man I ever loved. I'm glad we got to have so much time together, even if it was just as fellow officers and friends. Underneath your cockiness and cheeky smile is the warmest and most loving heart. I know that someday you'll make a wonderful captain, husband and father.

Goodbye, my friends. Give my regards to my mother. Troi out.


	5. Chapter 5: Geordi LaForge

If you're watching this, that means I'm dead. I hope you're not watching this, but if you are, I just want you to know how much you all mean to me.

Captain, you always pushed me to be at my best and I hope I never disappointed you. I remember I was pretty intimidated by you at first, but now I always think of how excited you get whenever you discover something new. Just remember that discovery is why we're out here, and it's worth the risk.

Commander Riker, you've been equal parts a CO and a friend to me. No matter how far away from home we are, you always make me feel like I can just pour a drink, put on some music, and have a good time. Most of all, I admire how you never leave anyone behind. You may be up here in the stars, but you've always been so down to earth.

Worf, you know your way around a blade like no one else I've ever met. You're more than a warrior, you're an artist. And you're a great teacher too. I just hope you'll keep ordering prune juice in Ten Forward, because it makes you smile and I like it when you smile.

Counselor Troi, you always had an ear ready to listen to me, even when I didn't know I needed it. Congratulations on passing your bridge test. You've earned it. I heard that in order to pass, you had to send a virtual version of me to his death. Well, if you're watching this, the real me is dead, and he knows that you and the crew did what they had to do to protect the ship and the Federation. I can only hope I died in such a noble way, instead of getting lost in the Jefferies tube again.

Dr. Crusher, thanks for taking care of my visor headaches. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get the Enterprise out of orbit, let alone across the galaxy. I can't imagine how hard it must be to run a ship's medical department and raise a child all by yourself. And you even made time to put on a few plays. You are so talented and full of surprises, and so sure of what needs to be done. Every doctor in the fleet could benefit from your example.

Wes, I admit that the first time I gave you a tour of engineering, I wasn't too thrilled about having a kid hang around the most sensitive section of the Enterprise. But you've always shown so much willingness to learn, whether it's at Starfleet Academy or out in the field. I'm sure you'll have amazing journeys, wherever you decide to go.

Data, or should I say Holmes. You are the best companion I could hope for. You're such a brilliant perceiver. You understand me like no one ever has before. I know that you may have centuries of friendships ahead of you, but part of me is selfishly hoping that ours will always hold a special place for you like it does for me. You are a masterpiece in every possible way, and I hope that your future friends appreciate that as much as I do.

The Enterprise has been the biggest challenge of my career, nay of my life. She's a great ship, and I'm sure she'll get on just fine without me. This is the best crew I've ever worked with, and it's entirely my privilege to have been a part of it. LaForge out.


	6. Chapter 6: Worf

If you are watching this, I am dead. I hope that I died in a manner befitting a Klingon warrior and a Starfleet officer, and have entered through the gates of Sto-vo-kor to be reunited with my father and my fallen comrades, including Tasha Yar and Ensign Sito. That being said, I must bid farewell to my friends on the Enterprise.

Captain, I am greatly humbled by the trust you have placed in me. I will never forget your loyalty to me in serving as my cha'dich, and ever since that day I have wished to return the favor. I only wish that more Klingons had half as much honor as you.

Commander Riker, I am very glad that you refused my request to assist in my suicide after my paralyzing injury. You told me the harsh truths I needed to hear, and helped me see that the Klingon way is not always the best way. For the moment, I am alive and I count myself fortunate to be so. And even if you are watching this, you are responsible for every subsequent moment that I got to spend with this crew and my son. I cannot adequately express my gratitude.

Commander Data, I confess that I do not understand your preoccupation with becoming human, as opposed to any other biological species. However, having been surrounded by humans for most of my life, I know what it is like to be different, to seek to understand oneself and one's place in the world. I have complete trust that you will find that understanding without compromising who you already are.

Commander LaForge, I must apologize again for breaking your mandolin. Although I refused to see anything merry in playing Q's game, I now recognize your attempt to lift our spirits through music, which is an ancient Klingon tradition. I admire how you keep your head in any crisis and never stop looking for a solution. You have taught me that logic can be just as noble as passion, and that both must work together to make life better for all of us.

Counselor, I am deeply thankful for your companionship toward me and my son on the ancient west holodeck program. More than that, I can die in peace knowing that you will be a wonderful godmother to Alexander, as his time with his own mother was cut tragically short. He looks up to you and feels safe in your arms. I could ask for nothing more.

Doctor, I am indebted to you for your care towards me when I was paralyzed. Not only did you save my life, but my honor as well. Because of you, my son had more time to spend with his father. You know not only the Klingon body, but the Klingon spirit. I believe that behind every great warrior is a great doctor, helping him live to fight another day.

Ensign Crusher, you have been raised in the finest tradition of service and duty that I know. Wear it proudly, and you will earn the pride of others, as you already have.

I have recorded a separate hologram for my parents, my brother and my son. However, to a warrior, the bond between those who have fought side by side is just as close as family. And so it is with great pleasure that I call you my family. Batlh.* (*It has been an honor.) Lieutenant Worf out.


	7. Chapter 7: Beverly Crusher

If you're watching this, that means I'm dead. I have a few messages for my closest friends and colleagues on the Enterprise, and I'll try to keep them brief.

Jean-Luc - I hope it's okay for me to call you that now. Wow. I can't imagine what you're feeling if you're watching this. First Jack and now me - but I'm sure you weren't responsible for my death any more than you were for his. In fact, I probably put myself in danger by disobeying your orders. But let's not play the blame game. You've already been such a good father figure to Wesley, and I'm sure you'll be there for him even more if I'm gone. Jack loved you, and I loved you - love you. God, I could never quite spit that out before, but there it is. And I'm not starting this thing over again. I love you, Jean-Luc, and the fact that you're too stupidly honorable to do anything about it makes me love you even more.

Will, I know I tease you a lot, but right now I want to be completely sincere. You are an amazing friend. I know I once said that I think men with beards are hiding something, but the only thing you're hiding is your good heart. Don't hide it, Will, it's the best thing about you. And I know someday you'll master that trombone solo, so practice practice practice.

Data, I never saw as much of you as I would have liked to, being an android and all. I hope you believe me when I say that you can feel as deeply as any human being. You are such a quick learner, yet you never stop being curious and wanting to know more, to understand. You have the mind of a computer but the spirit of a child. Please never lose what makes you so special.

Deanna, you heal what I can't. When the physical scars go away, your job has only just begun. It's harder, I think, to treat the wounds that can't be seen. You have such a beautiful gift, but even more beautiful is how you use it. Take care of yourself, both body and mind. They both need to flourish to make you you.

Geordi, first I have to remind you to keep your visor ports clean. Now that that's out of the way, I just want to tell you how helpful you've been, not only to me but to so many people. I may be the ship's doctor, but you're the _ship_ doctor. And there's no one I'd trust more to keep it in perfect health.

Worf, I know we never really talked much outside of card games and Sickbay, but I always loved the moments when you would let your guard down and smile. I hope you'll let yourself smile more, especially for Alexander. I know how hard it is to be a single parent. Your son is growing into a wonderful young man, who needs to explore both his Klingon and human heritage. Help him figure out where he belongs, because I know you belong right here.

Wes... oh God, I can't do this. I can't even think about leaving you alone. I mean, of course you won't be alone, you'll have all your friends on the Enterprise. But you were so young when you lost your father, and I don't want you losing your mother too. You're a man now, and I know you don't need me anymore. But Wesley, I have loved you since the first time I felt you move inside of me, and in the last few years I've become so proud of you. I mean, I've always been proud of you, but you've accomplished so much more than I ever dreamed you would and I know that your father would feel the same way. I'm rambling. I should probably stop now before I start crying, but I just love you so much, Wesley. Never forget that.

I've come to know all of you inside and out, and I can certainly remember groups of people that were easier to treat, but I can't think of any more rewarding. This time on the Enterprise has been the best of my life, and I can say that despite everything, I would do it all again. Doctor Crusher out.


	8. Chapter 8: Wesley Crusher

Since I just became a full officer, I guess it's about time I made one of these. I know it's not technically required, but everyone seems to do them, so here goes.

If you're watching this, that means I'm dead. God, that sounds so weird to say. I know I'm an adult now and I can fully accept the risks that come with this uniform, just like my father did. But just in case the worst happens, there are some things I want to tell you.

Captain Picard, I know I wasn't exactly the child prodigy I thought I was when I first stepped onto the bridge of the Enterprise. But you taught me everything I needed to know, and told me what I needed to hear. Some people say you hate kids, but I know that's not true. I just needed to grow up a little, and let's face it, you needed to loosen up a little too. Now I know exactly why my father admired you so much. I don't blame you for his death anymore, and I'm sure he wouldn't either. You're a great captain and a great leader, and I always wanted to be just like you. Only maybe with a little more hair.

Commander Riker, I always thought of you as the big brother I never had. Thanks for taking me under your wing and helping me adjust to life in space. I always looked up to you - literally and figuratively. I know you'll take that captain's chair eventually, but I can totally understand why you want to stay on the Enterprise. It's the best team I could imagine.

Data, thanks for being a mentor to me and protecting me from Lore. I never meant to drive a wedge between you and your brother. I know he was evil and all, but still, family is family, you know? Maybe you don't. Anyway, I think the most important family is the one you choose, and I'm glad you chose me as part of your family.

Commander LaForge, I know I could be kind of annoying and needy sometimes. Thanks for being patient with me and showing me the way around engineering. You always knew so much about everything and I couldn't imagine the Enterprise running without you.

Lieutenant Worf, I'm glad I didn't take your dating advice. But I always thought you were wise in your own way, because you never lost sight of what was most important. Whenever I see you with Alexander, I think of all the moments I missed with my father, and the kind of father I'd like to be someday. I guess if you're watching this, I never got the chance. But I know that Alexander will always feel loved, and look up to you the way I look up to my dad.

Counselor Troi, I don't think I went to you as much as I should have when I was an acting ensign. I was trying to be grown up, and I thought that meant not talking about my worries and fears. Of course, I know that even Captain Picard goes to you with his problems. But even though I never really knew you as a counselor, I'm glad I know you as a friend.

Mom... no, I can't do this to you. I can't even think about what you must be feeling if you're watching this. I have so many things to say to you and I can never say them all. The most important one is, I love you. You've been so strong raising me on your own after Dad died. I hope I've been the son you always wanted. And no matter what, I want you to live your life.

I guess I just want to say, I'm not sorry to go this way, but I am sorry I didn't have longer. Starfleet has been my entire life. All of you have helped me so much to become a better officer and a better person. I am so grateful for this opportunity, and I hope that you don't just mourn by death, but celebrate my life. Ensign Crusher out.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is the end of this fic, but if there's any other characters you'd like me to write, let me know and I'll try :) Please review!**


End file.
